The Cast
An eclectic group of adventurers bound together by the desire to explain a strange new world. =Ana'tai= Gender: Female Species: Kor Class: '''Wizard '''Specialties: Illusion Magic and optical incantations Tall, slender and wild, Ana'tai-also known as Azure- has greyish blue skin and long black hair tied in a long braid. Her face is decorated with shamanistic paint and her hands are stained with the work of the land. She is feral by nature, but her manners are reserved and her respect of the unknown is uncanny. She has a strong natural beauty about her in the same way that the cloudless sky presents its majesty. Light and graceful, her every step seems to be made with full determination and meaning. Her voice is quiet and her deep red eyes are always scanning her surroundings, a skill finely honed in the dangers of the vastwood. =Christian Baldric= Gender: Male Species: Vampire (Human) Class: Paladin Specialties: Diplomacy, Religion, Martial Prowess A memory of what was to be Christian's final morning. As I look through the bars of my prison cell, I realize this shall be the last sunrise I ever see. The last score of criminals have finally gone limp, after a few moments of squirming from the loving embrace of their nooses. How far I have fallen. Rank... privilege... love... comradeship... Once, I knew all these things, and more. But they were nothing compared to what lay ahead for me. Perhaps I would have been a Knight Captain. No, a steward... that could have been possible, with my family’s connections. Perhaps it was that same ambition that did this to me. Perhaps I was not pious enough, or humble enough. Perhaps the Angels saw my hubris and laid me low, as an example to others. I shiver. It is strange to me, that a creature such as I should feel cold, and yet still I shudder as I watch the acolytes heap hay and kindling upon my would-be pyre. Will I feel the heat of the flames so intensely, as well? Will the pain be even more excruciating, as it consumed my tainted flesh? The hour draws near, and I can almost hear the key turning in the lock on my cell door. I use my last moments to remind myself of my guilt. This is my fault. No, pride is not my sin, but weakness. A lack of strength; the strength to resist the hunger, the strength to smother my own cursed and perverse existence. Instead I took hers. This is my punishment, and my reward, for the Divine Host is as perfect and just as the Law can be, their verdict indisputable. I am a murderer, but worse, I took the life of the one I love. There is no greater sin. I hear the key turn, the lock creak, the cell door wail as it swings wide, like a Banshee's cry. For the first time since my transformation, I am at peace, and I turn to greet my executioner, welcoming death. To my surprise, it is a goblin that greets me, and a familiar face. “Master, there is not much time. You must hurry.” The creature's voice betrays a dagger's edge of nervousness, and an unconscious guard lies on the stone floor behind him. For a moment, the Beast deep within me stirs at the sight of a prostrate form, but I will never allow it to consume me again. When I speak, it is calm, reserved, as much a Human as the acolytes in the courtyard beyond. “I deserve this. Do not attempt to rescue me, my faithful friend. This is a fitting punishment for one such as I. It is as good a death as I can hope for, at the hands of my own countrymen.” “Fool!” The goblin snaps angrily, resuming his subservient countenance once he realizes his choice of words. “I have found others; people like you who seek to right their wrongs. You do not need to die. I’ve arranged it all! Go to the docks. I’ve a... friend... who will stow you and your possessions away on a ship to Sea Gate. Once there, seek this out.” From a fold in the goblin's tabard emerges a small, unassuming piece of torn silk cloth with a black crow stitched upon it. Relatively plain, it is a modest thing, yet I take it as gently as any of the golden sigils I once bore, the gratitude in my face only outmatched by the sadness in my former servant's as he looks upon his Lord for the last time. “Please, take it, master. It is a long trip to Zendikar.” A crashing wave sprays cool mist across my shrouded face as I stand at the railing of the galleon. The treacherous cliffs of Zendikar's northern coast loom ahead. Somewhere in this dangerous land lies either my death or my redemption; either will be a fitting fate. In my hands, I hold a tattered piece of silk, stitched with a black crow. It is a modest thing, but I hold it gently. =Xirid Mar= Gender: Male Species: Merfolk Class: Bard Specialties: Research, History, Traveling Zendikar. Background: Xirid lived a normal life as it goes living in Zendikar, spending most of his early life around the Umara River. Realitivly safe compared to other residients of Zendikar as the Merfolk Lullmages were always able to quell the effects of the Roil. As he came of age he decided to follow in the footsteps of his father to become a Lullmage as well. He Apprenticed under Fiilu, a master Lullmage and family friend, whom took his charges, most for the first time deeper into Tazeem to teach them their sacred ways. On their return journey home they came across a great Roil quake, and try as they may to quell it, the qroup of Merfolk were thrown into the air. However Salvation came from above as Angels scooped them up in the air and took them to safer ground. Unfortunately, when the Merfolk regrouped their mentor was no where to be found. They returned home and completed their training, and till this day 2 years later he hasn’t returned. Xirid continues to search for knowledge and treasure, and for his lost mentor.